The full nomenclature of the subject matter of the present invention involves extremely long terms. It is customary for those skilled in the art to abbreviate oligoadenylate analogues and related terms in a manner well-known to them. These general and customary abbreviations are set forth herein below and may be utilized in the text of this specification.
Abbreviations:
2-5A, 2',5'-oligoadenylate or p.sub.3 A.sub.n : Oligomer of adenylic acid with 2',5'-phosphodiester linkages and a 5'-terminal triphosphate group.
A.sub.2, A.sub.3 and A.sub.4 : Dimer, trimer and tetramer of adenylic acid with 2',5'-phosphodiester linkages.
pA.sub.3, ppA.sub.3 (or p.sub.2 A.sub.3), pppA.sub.3 (or p.sub.3 A.sub.3): 5'-terminal mono-, di- and triphosphates of A.sub.3.
AMPS: Adenosine 5'-O-phosphorothioate. PA1 SVPD: Snake venom phosphodiesterase. PA1 2'-PDE: 2'-phosphodiesterase PA1 Rp: The R stereoconfiguration about a chiral phosphorous atom in a phosphorothioate internucleotide linkage. PA1 Sp: The S stereoconfiguration about a chiral phosphorous atom in a phosphorothioate internucleotide linkage. PA1 RNase L: 2-5A dependent endoribonuclease. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, and pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A: 5'-mono-, di- and triphosphates of A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A and A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A: (Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(R.sub.p)-P-thioad enylyl-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Rp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine. PA1 A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A: (Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenylyl-(2'-5')-(Sp)-P-thioadenyly l-(2'-5')-adenosine.
pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, pppA.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Rp A.sub.Sp A, pA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, ppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A, pppA.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A.sub.Sp A: 5'-mono-, di- and triphosphates of the above tetramers.
(Sp)-ATP-alpha-S: Adenosine 5'O-(Sp)-(1-thiotriphosphate).